Without You I Was Never There, Now I Have You I'm Never Letting You Go
by FinchelMonchel1997
Summary: this is my second Glee Anderberry fan fiction, i hope you like it. i will be adding the without youroposal one shot that has already been writen into this story, please review! hopefully story is better then the summary 3
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – how did I not notice you?**

Rachel was sat in the brightly lit choir room, she was waiting for people to walk in, she was always early for glee practice, but this day she was about to relive a terrible memory, she just didn't realize it yet. The sun was shining and she was sat doodling in her pink notebook, she had her usual outfit on. She had one of her famous Animal sweaters on (this time with an owl on) her short cotton plaid skirt on, her brightly colored tights on (Yellow today) and her usual black pumps. She felt better today as nobody slushed her. Usually she would have had to change her outfits 3 times a day!

Blaine was walking down the corridors in his usual red and white checked shirt (school spirit and everything), his brown jeans, yellow sunglasses attached to his jeans, his pink checked bow tie (because he wanted to attract the attention of a certain brunette), and his brown working boots at the school he attended. William McKinley high school when he looked into the choir room. He saw Rachel sat on her own with a sad expression on her face; he might have been staring at her for too long because she looked up at him.

"Blaine, why are you staring at me? Have I got something on my face?" she started to panic and ran her hand over her face

Blaine walked into the room and sat down next to her "no I, I just wanted to see if you were okay, you looked sad"

Rachel looked at him properly then, wondering if she should tell him the truth or lie to him. She decided to go for the truth. "Me and Finn broke up again" she looked down "he said I didn't love him enough to be his girlfriend. I mean how pathetic can he get! What a way to break up with a girl!" Rachel started to cry.

Blaine did what he does best, he pulled Rachel into a hug and rubbed her back, trying to ignore the way she fits perfectly into his arms, and the way his heart skips a beat when he feels her breath on his neck. He realized he couldn't ignore the feelings and thought to himself 'I am in love with Rachel Berry….Crap'

Rachel felt Blaine pull her into a hug and she felt the way she fitted into his arms perfectly, she gripped onto his shirt and pulled herself closer to him, she breathed in the scent of his skin as she breathed out she felt him shiver slightly and partly moan to the fact that her breath tickled against his neck.

She thought 'crap, I am in love with Blaine Anderson…and I don't care!' she pulled out of the hug, immediately missing his touch. She saw Blaine looking at her lips, he looked up at her and raised an eyebrow asking for permission to kiss her, she licked her lips and nodded, wrapping her arm around his neck, and closed her eyes.

Blaine smiled as she closed her eyes, he placed a hand on her lower back, and closing his eyes he leaned forward and gently placed his lips against hers. He felt her smile into the kiss and deepen it. He wanted to go further (and by the way that she was leaning into him like she needed him to support her) he could tell she did too, but they heard someone clear their throat behind them and they jumped apart from each other looking to see who interrupted them.

Finn was stood at the entrance to the choir room; he stood there with his mouth open in shock at what he just saw, he wanted to apologies to Rachel for breaking up with her, but he didn't have the heart to talk to her, he just stood there, with tears in his eyes, he walked out, kicking a chair as he went.

Rachel and Blaine looked at each other and then quickly looked away "I have to go" they both said at the same time, they got up and left as the rest of the glee club walked in, including Finn. Rachel and Blaine couldn't even look at him, they couldn't even look at each other, and they left the choir room and walked in opposite directions.

(TIME SKIP)

It has been a week since Rachel and Blaine's kiss in the choir room; then have been ignoring each other, even in the classes they share together and glee club has been quiet with Rachel and Blaine sat on opposite sides of the choir room. On this particular day Rachel raised her hand, she hasn't sang in Glee since that kiss. "Mr Schue, I have a song I want to sing" he nodded and Rachel walked towards the front and whispered a song to brad "this is, the story of us"

(**Bold- Rachel** _Italics- Blaine_ underlined- both)

**I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us,  
how we met and the sparks flew instantly,  
People would say, "They're the lucky ones."  
I used to know my place was a spot next to you,  
Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat,  
'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on.**

**Oh, a simple complication,  
Miscommunications lead to fall-out.  
So many things that I wish you knew,  
so many walls that I can't break through.  
**  
Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,  
And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?  
I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,  
and the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.

Next chapter.

_How'd we end up this way?  
See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy,  
And you're doing your best to avoid me.  
I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us,  
How I was losing my mind when I saw you here,  
But you held your pride like you should've held me._

Rachel smiled at Blaine as he stood up and walked in front of her, he knew she was singing to him and she was thankful for that

_Oh, I'm scared to see the ending,  
Why are we pretending this is nothing?  
I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how,  
I've never heard silence quite this loud._

Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,  
And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?  
I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.

**This is looking like a contest,  
Of who can act like they care less,  
But I liked it better when you were on my side.  
The battle's in your hands now,** _But I would lay my armor down  
If you said you'd rather love than fight.  
So many things that you wished I knew,  
But the story of us might be ending soon_.

Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,  
And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?  
I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now, now, now.  
And we're not speaking,  
And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?  
I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate 'cause we're going down,  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.

The end.

Everyone was taken back when t the end of the song not only were Rachel and Blaine standing extremely close to each other, they kissed, their second kiss. They hadn't kissed, touched, talked for the whole week and they were nearly killing themselves, they hated being apart. When they broke off everyone was in shock. Everyone that is except Finn. He just stared at them. The next six words Blaine said to Rachel shocked everyone, everyone that is except Rachel, because she felt exactly the same way. Blaine said "I am in love with you"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – how could you**

Rachel smiled up at him "I'm in love with you too Blaine" they could hear the Glee club gasping around them, but they didn't care, they had each other and that's all they needed, all they ever wanted.

Blaine took Rachel's hand and pulled her close to him, he wrapped an arm around her and they walked out together, as they would be for as long as they wanted. They walked towards the field and sat on the bleachers together, Blaine wrapping an arm around her shoulders, whilst Rachel wrapped an arm around the back of his waist resting her head on his shoulder. He smiled and rested his head on top of hers.

"I hated being away from you Rach" Blaine said after a few moments of silent "it almost killed me, if you hadn't sang that song I'm sure I would've" he laughed slightly at himself.

That caused Rachel to laugh with him, he loved her laugh, and she thought it was too loud but it fit her perfectly. "I'm sure you would've big boy" she winked at him, because she knew that he was only a few inches taller than her. She smiled and leaned into him "I hated being away from you too Blaine, it killed me too"

Rachel felt Blaine pull her tightly against his side, she looked up at him and he was looking at her, the same way he was in the choir room last week he said the 5 words she had wanted to hear all week "Will You be my girlfriend?"  
She had no words, he made her speechless so she nodded "Yes, I will be your girlfriend"

(TIME SKIP)

It had been a month since Rachel and Blaine had become boyfriend and Girlfriend, they were the happiest people around. Everyone was happy to see them happy again, everyone that is, except Finn.

Rachel was supposed to be his girlfriend and nobody else's but he lost the chance to be with her when he yelled at her. He regrets it and although he is happy that she is happy, he'd rather it be with him. Not Blaine Anderson, Ex Warbler.

Rachel was finally happy, she was with the guy of her dreams, although they haven't been further than second base, she knows that she can trust him. She wanted to give herself to him fully, however she didn't know when, she needed the right time.

Rachel and Blaine were sat on Rachel's bed after school that day, he was lying on her bed, with her head on his lap, and he was running his fingers through her soft, chestnut brown hair, She hummed to herself and he smiled. He loved having her close to him. Blaine looked down at her. "Where do you see us in the future?" he asked her sitting up and rubbing her back.

Rachel looked at him and smiled "well, I see us growing old together, living in a small yet big enough house with two children and maybe 3 grandchildren." She leaned into him "where do you see us?" she asked

Blaine smiled and kissed the side of her head "the exact same place you see us babe, I love you and I want to be with you forever" he smiled and rubbed his hand up and down her arm. He held her close to him, he could see her in his arms forever, and he never wanted to let her go.

Rachel looked up at him and smiled "just so you know, I do trust you. It's just hard to open up and give someone my heart fully, for the reason that I trust you and only you, is why I want to give myself to you fully. But only if you're okay with that Blaine. I don't want you to think that I am pressuring you to make love to me." She looked at him with soft, warm brown eyes.

Blaine smiled at her and kissed her lips gently lowering her down onto the bed and laying by her side "if you can trust me enough to be your first time, then I will be honored to be your first time, if you will be mine" he smiled at her and kissed the tip of her nose "can you trust me that much?" he asked her.

Rachel beamed "of cause I can trust you that much! Our first time should be special. Maybe we can have the special night on our two month anniversary? It would be perfect! A candlelit dinner, and then making love after watching a romantic movie!" she giggled and leaned into him, sighing slightly

Blaine chuckled "of cause baby, we can have our first time whenever you want to baby, I know it will be perfect because it will be with you" he rested his head on the crook of her neck and breathed in the scent of her strawberry body wash. He loved the way she fit perfectly into his arms and how she is the perfect size for him. Some guys might think as that as a turn off but for Blaine it made her even cuter. She wasn't small. She was just fun sized.

Rachel smiled and felt him breathe against her skin and bit her bottom lip. She smirked "I love you Blaine, so much" She smiled and held him close to her.

Blaine smirked "I love you too Rach, so much more then you could ever imagine. I want you to be happy, which is why I am going to do anything you want me to tonight babe, you pick what you want to do and I will do it with you. No matter what it is"

Rachel giggled, "Then get off me, I want to watch my musical. You know 'Funny Girl' Barbra Streisand is amazing in that I love it!" she smiled wide.

Blaine laughed but moved away from her "fine, put your musical on"

She smiled and jumped off the bed, running to her DVD player and put the DVD in, jumping back onto the bed, getting comfortable against Blaine's chest and pressed play.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N sorry I haven't been updating I have just been really busy with exam preparations, but I will try to update whenever I can! Anyway, shall we get back to where we last left Rachel and Blaine? Please review it means the world to know that people are reading this fanfict and that you are enjoying it or have suggestions…**

_**Chapter 3- last night was amazing Rachel**_

Rachel was buzzing on overdue excitement, it had been two months since she and Blaine got together on the bleachers after they declared their love for each other. Finn had left Rachel alone after realizing she was much happier with Blaine then she was with him, so really Rachel was ecstatic that for once in her life, luck was on her side.

Santana was sat eating lunch with the sickly couple that people have now started to call Blainechel, she smiled glad to see that her friend of a month had someone like Blaine looking after her, she smirked "Rach? I need to borrow you after school quickly" she said to Rachel

Rachel looked out of Blaine hazel eyes for the first time since they sat down to eat and smiled at her best friend "sure San, what do you need to do?" she asked in reply to Santana

Santana laughed "for me to know and for you to find out" she laughed again at Rachel's scared face "oh don't look so scared Berry, you will like it!"

Rachel scoffed "I am not scared! Just thinking about what your mind is conjuring up for me to be doing with you…" Rachel looked at Blaine and saw the smirk that was showing on his lips.

"BLAINE! You better not be thinking what we think you're thinking!" Santana and Rachel said at the same time and laughed at the guilty look that spread across Blaine's face

"What did you expect me to think? Santana you better return my babygirl in the same condition I give her to you in!" Blaine said in the best threatening voice he could…judging by the look on Santana and Rachel's faces it clearly didn't work.

(TIME SKIP)

Blaine was walking Rachel out of school after Glee club, hoping that Santana would keep her word of making sure Rachel stayed safe. "I will see you later then planed my love; I will be waiting at home for you. Mom, Dad and Cooper have gone out for the weekend so we have the house to ourselves until Sunday." He kissed her cheek "I will miss you my dear one." He winked at her and kissed her tenderly on the lips just as Santana walked out of the school.

"Come on Britt-Britt, we better get Rach before Hobbit swallows her." Santana chuckled to herself and linked pinkies with Brittany as they walked over to Rachel and Blaine.

Santana cleared her throat behind the pair, Rachel broke away from Blaine and rested her head in the crook of his neck while Blaine mumbled "go away Satan" just loud enough to be heard by Santana before he placed a sweet kiss on the top of Rachel's head.

Santana grabbed Rachel by the arm "come on Rach, we are wasting day light here! And by the way, the sooner we leave the sooner you can get back to your precious Blaine" Santana smirked and then laughed as Rachel dragged Santana away with nothing but a "see you later" over her shoulder to Blaine.

(TIME SKIP)

Rachel was looking in the mirror when she was getting ready for her date with Blaine. She was looking at her lingerie that Santana made her buy…against Rachel's wishes. She then looked at the light blue dress that was lying on her bed and took a deep breath. Nervous and scared, she walked towards the bed and picked up the silk dress holding it against her chest. Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes she slipped the fabric over her head and smiled as it settled on her skin.

Blaine was smiling as he put his shirt and trousers on with the bow tie that Rachel brought him on their 1 month anniversary. He had finished making their dinner and was just waiting for his girlfriend to arrive. He took a deep breath and walked towards the dresser, opening his sock draw (Rachel refused to go in there for fear of finding odd pairs of socks) and took out the present he got for Rachel, he smiled and opened the box to reveal the simple yet elegant promise ring, it was just a simple silver band with a heart shaped, clean cut Dimond. He wanted to prove himself to her; he wanted her to know that he was serious about her, about them.

Rachel was sat in her car outside her house, she just said goodbye to her dad and her daddy. She took a deep breath before starting the car and driving towards Blaine's house. The drive only took her 5 minutes but she needed the time to think. As soon as she pulled up, she saw the window twitch and she laughed to herself, he must have been watching. She parked the car and got out.

Blaine ran down the lawn at her and picked her up into his arms spinning her around "I missed you beautiful" he whispered into her ear.

She smiled and kissed his cheek "I missed you too baby" she smiled as Blaine put her down and kissed the top of her head as she took his hands "let's have dinner babe"

Blaine laughed and squeezed her hand "let's enjoy our anniversary babe"

Rachel smiled and nodded "yes, lets" She took his hand as he led her to the table that he had set out with her favorite vegan meal, Vegan Lasagna, which to his delight she squealed and gave him a kiss on the cheek "This is amazing, thank you babe"

He smiled "I'm glad you like it my love, tonight is about you" Blaine smiled and kissed her hand. He then pulled a chair out from the table for her to sit down; as she did he pushed her chair in and then walked around the table to sit opposite her in his chair "dig in beautiful" he smiled and watched her take her first bite and watched her eyes light up with excitement. She closed her eyes as she swallowed and then looked at Blaine whilst he was watching her and her cheekbones flushed a light pink as she blushed. Then and only then did he take his first bite of his lasagna. She watched him taking his bite.

They ate in blissful silence both thinking about what was to come after the food…the intimacy they would both be experiencing for the first time.

As Blaine finished he noticed that Rachel had finished and was watching him. He smiled and stood up "let me cleanup beautiful, go take a seat in the living room, I'll be in shortly to give you your present." He smiled as she nodded and stood up and kissed his cheek as he took her plate and his into the kitchen where her present was hidden.

A silver bracelet with light pink gems. Her favorite color. He smiled as he looked at the bracelet in its box. From her favorite shop in New York, Tiffany's. He smiled and walked into the living room where he saw her sat in the love seat. He walked towards her with the box behind his back and sat next to her "hello again" he winked and she giggled. "I have something for you "he took the box from behind his back and opened it…

…she screamed and hugged him tightly "I love it! Thank you!" she smiled and took it from the box as he fastened it around her wrist. She smiled and watched it glimmer in the light. She smiled and took a small box out of her pocket and opened her hands to reveal a Ring. He looked at her hand and smiled. It was the ring he had been looking at in the window of a shop…he wanted to get it for her…they both had the same idea. He took the ring from her hand and put it on. Where it would stay forever.

It was the moment they were waiting for. After several minutes of kissing, he picked her up bridal style and carried her to his room…

…where they spent their first night together…

(TIME SKIP)

Rachel woke up in Blaine's room. She smiled as she saw the arm of her lover draped over her naked body. She smiled wider as she turned around to face Blaine, he was awake watching her. She smiled as he kissed her nose and said "last night was amazing Rachel. I love you"


End file.
